Billy
by Ann Murry
Summary: Billy from The Deadly Innocent returns to Dodge and Festus once again takes on the role of guardian but will a traumatic event prove to be the last straw.
1. Chapter 1

*Got great news today! So relieved everything came back negative*

"There ya are Miz Kitty," Festus said stacking the last crate of bottles in the store room of the Long Branch.

"Thank you, Festus," Kitty said marking the inventory down. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"Much obliged, but Matthew wants me over at the jail," Festus said slapping the dust from his clothes.

"Alright then," Kitty said putting her tally sheet away. "How about later?"

"I be here," the hill man said leaving the stock room.

Stepping out of the Long Branch, he saw the wagon belonging to the Whipple's orphanage parked in front of Doc's office.

Turning away, he headed for the jail instead. Festus stepped inside just in time to see Matt putting Billy into a cell.

"Matthew," Festus said as Matt locked the door. "What's happened?"

"Festus," Billy said agitatedly. "I didn't mean to do it! Really I didn't!"

"Calm down now, Billy," Matt said stepping away from the cell. "Billy here got angry with Mr. Whipple and pushed him."

Festus had only seen Billy a few times in the past two years since he had convinced Matt, Doc and Judge Brooker to place him there. While he had grown into a sizable adult, his mind continued to be that of a child.

"Mr. Whipple gonna be alright, is he?" Festus asked meeting Matt's eyes.

"Doc said, it's just a gash," Matt replied. "He don't think it's life threatening."

"What ya gonna do with Billy, Matthew?" Festus said quietly.

"That's going to be up to Judge Brooker," Matt said with a sigh, knowing how Festus felt about the simple minded man.

"What happened, Billy?" Festus said walking over to the cell.

"Mr. Whipple taught me how to shoot, Festus," Billy said softly.

"He did?" Festus said just a little surprised as Billy nodded and then continued his story.

"But he wanted me to learn how to hunt," Billy replied running his hand though his hair. "But I can't kill no animal, Festus! And he keep pushing me and pushing me to do it!"

"And you just got mad and pushed him, did ya?" Festus asked gently.

"I didn't mean it," Billy said tears coming to his eyes.

"It's alright, Billy," Festus said slowly. "You just take a seat over there and I'll talk ta the judge and see what we can do."

"Mr. Whipple said, he didn't want me there no more," Billy stated as Festus nodded.

"Now don't worry bout it," Festus said stepping away from the cell. "I'll figure out somethin."

Shutting the door between the cells and Matt's office, Festus shook his head as Matt looked up from his desk.

"Don't get your hopes up," Matt said evenly. "You know there isn't any other choice Festus."

"I know," Festus said sadly. "I was just a hoping, he wouldn't have ta go to the county home."

"I know," Matt replied pursing his lips. "But it's the best place for him now."

Later in Brooker's office, Festus pleaded with the judge and Matthew to give the man another chance.

"I'll take him," Festus said looking at Matt and the Judge. "I was able ta do it last time, I know he'll listen to me!"

Brooker looked at Matt, the Marshal shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Festus.

"It's against my better judgement," Brooker said stapling his fingers together. "But I'm willing to give Mr. Haggen the chance to see what he can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Brooker's office. Doc tugged on his earlobe and looked around as they stepped outside.

"I sure hope you know what your getting into," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"Golly Bill, Doc!" Festus said angrily. "I know how Billy is. All's I can do is try and help him have some kinda normal life."

"And YOUR going to teach him to lead a normal life," Doc said sarcastically. "Who's going to teach you!"

"Oh hush, ya ol scudder," Festus replied waving his arms. "This ain't no joke, if in you weren't such a quack, ya'd know that!"

Doc snorted before shuffling down the boardwalk toward his office leaving Festus alone with Matt.

"Festus," the Marshal said uneasily, hooking his thumbs into his gun belt. "This really isn't a joke. You've got to find away to get though to him or I'm going to have to insist he be taken to that home."

"I know, Matthew," Festus said quietly. "All's I'm asking for is a little time."

"A little time is all you got," Matt said evenly as Festus nodded. "C'mon let's go let him out now."

Festus followed Matt over to the jail and waited while the Marshal took the key off the wall and opened the cell door.

"Festus," Billy said stepping hesitantly out the door.

"Billy," Festus said as the man slowly looked at Matt. "Yer free ta go. Me and Matthew talked to the judge, he's going to let me see about getting you some work."

"Really," Billy said smiling he ran over and practically picked up the hill man.

"Now stop that!" Festus said harshly. "That there is stuff you can't be a doing!"

"But, I'm just so happy," Billy said some what hurtful.

"I know ya are," Festus replied rubbing his arm. "I also know yer powerful strong and we're going to put that ta use."

"What we gonna do," Billy asked as Festus lead the way out the door.

"I got you a job lined up at the livery," Festus said as Billy sided up to him. "Stacking bales of hay."

"I can do that," Billy said eagerly.

Entering the livery, Festus pointed to the wagon filled with hay bales and showed the man where they were to be stacked. As Billy got started, Festus decided it was a good time to try and talk some sense into him.

"Why did Mr. Whipple want to learn you how ta use a gun?" Festus asked.

"He said it was cause he and Miss. Whipple weren't going to be around forever and he wanted me to learn ta provide for myself," Billy said looking at the hill man. "But I can't shoot no animal Festus."

"Wal," Festus replied gently. "That there is what I was a trying ta teach you before Billy. You got ta think about yer future. How you going to live when I'm gone?"

"What you mean?" Billy said not comprehending what Festus was talking about.

"Like you know after I die," Festus said slowly. "We all get old and die, when I'm gone who gonna take care of you? You got ta take care of yourself."

"I'll get by," Billy replied quickly. "Like I did when my Ma and Pa passed."

"But you weren't gettin by, Billy," Festus pointed out. "Don't ya see!"

"I suppose I do," Billy said softly as Festus continued.

"If in we don't do something real soon ta make you start to understand you need ta take care of yourself and how," Festus said firmly. "Matthew's gonna make me take ya to that home in the county and I don't want ta to that!"

"He don't like me, does he?" Billy asked sadly as Festus sighed.

"He likes you alright," Festus said gently. "He's just fraid yer gonna go off and hurt someone real bad cause you can't control yerself, you understand what I'm tellin ya?"

Billy nodded as he continued to stack the bales of hay.

"I'm only tellin ya this fer your own good," Festus said curtly.

"I know," Billy said thoughtfully, making Festus wonder what exactly the child like man was really thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus left Billy to his task and headed to the jail to see what duties needed being done.

"Matthew," Festus said entering the jail. "I got Billy in the livery puttin up bales of hay."

"Good," Matt said nodding. "That should keep him out of trouble for awhile."

Billy finished his task later that night as Festus came back with a tray of food for the man.

"Billy, I brung you some vittles," Festus said entering the Livery.

Billy took the tray of food and sat down to eat as Festus looked over the wall of neatly stacked fresh hay.

"Looks real nice, Billy," Festus said with a smiled as the young man nodded.

"Bet yer tired," Festus said as the man nodded. "Wal after ya eat, I'll show you were ya can bed down."

"Thanks," Billy said finishing up his food.

After Frestus made sure Billy was bedded down, he went to bed as well.

Once Billy heard the tell tale sound of Festus snores, the young man got up and slipped out of the room that he shared with the hill man, taking the deputy's gun along with him.

Billy moved down the street silently ducking into alley ways and behind wagons until he got near the jail, where he waited in the shadows.

His eyes widened when he seen Matt walking along front street checking the doors of the store fronts.

Billy raised Festus gun, cocked it and as his hand shook, the young man fired.

Festus sat straight up in bed after being awakened by the loud bang and the ensuing hysteria that followed.

Sliding into his pants, the hill man slipped on his boots and grabbed his shirt while reaching for his gun belt.

"What in tarnation," he said looking at the empty holster, he turned to look at the other bunk but it was empty.

"Billy!" Festus yelled leaving the stable. "Where are ya!"

"Festus," Newly yelled meeting the hill man in the street. "The Marshal's been shot!"

"Matthew," Festus said looking down the street. "Who did it?"

"I don't know," Newly said heading down Front Street with Festus.

The hill man dropped to his knees next to Doc who was still examining Matt's wound. "Doc," Festus said meeting Kitty's eyes who held the Marshal's hand.

"Festus," Doc said shaking his head. "It's bad...I don't know...I need you and Newly to get Matt up to my office."

Festus nodded as he took Matt's shoulders and Newly took his feet.

"Careful now," Doc said following the deputy's upstairs, Kitty just behind him.

"Newly," Burke said rushing up the stairs as the two deputies placed Matt on Doc's exam table. "I found this in the alley. It's still warm!"

"Festus," Newly said looking toward the hill man who was still by Matt's side. "Isn't this your gun?"

Doc and Kitty both looked in the hill man's direction as Festus nodded.

"That's my gun," Festus confirmed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Doc said looking at Festus.

"How," Kitty asked, her voice cracking with unspent emotion.

"Billy," Festus said suddenly ashamed.

"I'm going after him!" Newly said curtly.

"This is my problem," Festus said grabbing the man's arm. "I'll handle it!"

Newly nodded as he handed Festus his gun but the hill man waved it away. "It's better if in I don't go after him armed," the hill man said before turning to look at Matt's prone form as Doc worked on the wound. "Take care of Matthew."

"You take care of yourself!" Doc said never taking his eyes off the wound in Matt's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus bounded down the stairs of Doc's office and headed back to the Livery in search of Billy but the young man was no where to be found until Festus remembered his preference for animals.

Stepping outside the stable, Festus entered the pen where the horses and foal's were kept.

"Billy," Festus said peering into the darkness. "Come here, now!

"Festus," Billy said from the hill man's right. "I know your mad but I had to do it, he was gonna make you send me away."

"Oh Billy," Festus said gently. "Matthew would never had sent you away unless ya did sumthin like this. Now, I am gonna have ta take you to that county home, don't ya see."

"No!" Billy said exploding into action but Festus anticipated that he might so was ready for him.

"Now, Billy!" Festus said taking the younger man to the ground. "It ain't gonna do you no good ta fight me!"

"Why you doing this Festus," Billy said sniffing. "I only wanted to stay with you!"

"That's not possible anymore," Festus said pinning Billy's arms behind his back. "You shot a Marshal, you have to be put some place where you won't hurt anyone again."

"I don't want to leave," Billy said sadly as Festus hauled him to his feet.

"It's not up to your or me now, Billy," Festus said leading the younger man toward the jail. "It's up to the Judge now!"

Newly got up from the desk when Festus entered the jail.

Taking over, Newly pushed Billy, into a cell before shutting and locking the door.

"Festus," Billy pleaded almost sobbing. "Don't send me away! I can't behave, I swear!"

The hill man shook his head as he turned to Newly. "How's Matthew?"

"I don't know," Newly replied grimly. "Doc was still working on him when I left. Why don't you go see, I'll stay here and watch Billy."

"Much obliged, Newly," Festus said gently still very much mad at himself for what Billy did.

Doc finished removing the bullet and then bandaged the wound before using his stethoscope to listen to the steady rhythm of Matt's heart beat.

The physician shook his head when Kitty's eyes met his. But before he could say anything, he looked up when the door to his office opened.

Festus took off his hat as he silently stepped inside Doc's office.

Meeting the physician's eyes, Doc nodded before he spoke. Always concerned with his friends welfare before business, he asked, "You alright," Doc said noticing how scruffy the hill man was.

"Ya," Festus said looking at Matt sadly.

"Did you get him?" Doc asked as Festus nodded the affirmative.

"How's Matthew?" Festus asked as Doc looked at Kitty.

"His heart rate isn't as strong as I'd like it to be but it's an improvement over what it was when I started the surgery," Doc said pulling the blanket up to Matt's chin.

"He's going to be alright, is he?" Festus asked as Kitty looked at Doc wistfully.

"I'm hoping," Doc replied thoughtfully. "Kitty, if you'll stay here with Matt, I think I'd like to get some fresh air."

"Alright, Doc," Kitty said squeezing Matt's hand.

Doc shuffled toward the door, taking Festus arm as he did. "C'mon," he said leading the way out the door. "I think you could use some as well."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ya ain't gonna sit there an tell me I told ya so, are ya?" Festus said angrily waving his hands.

"No," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "I'm not."

"Good cause it ain't nothing I ain't already tole myself," Festus said curtly.

"It's not your fault, Festus," Newly said pouring a cup of coffee he took a seat at the table in Matt's office between Doc and the hill man. "When it comes to issues related to mental illness, you really don't know what a person is capable of."

"Exactly," Doc said tugging at his earlobe. "You did your best with Billy, that's all anyone could do for him. In fact, I think you did a whole lot more for him than anyone else has ever done, you gave him a chance at a normal life but it's just not something he can handle right now."

"I suppose yer right," Festus said detached. "I just don't know what else I could have done."

Matt opened his eyes and squinted against the light before realizing he was in Doc's office and very much in pain.

"Doc," he said gravel voiced as Kitty raced to his side.

"I'm here, cowboy," Kitty teased gently. "Doc'll be back in a bit."

"Kitty," Matt said squeezing his eyes shut. "What happened?"

"You were shot, Matt," Kitty said softly running a finger down the side of his face. "Doc says you'll be okay."

"Who?" Matt said weakly as Kitty sighed.

"It was Billy," Kitty replied quietly. "Festus has him over at the jail."

Matt nodded as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Kitty ran a hand though Matt's sweat dampened hair. "Everything's going to be alright," she said as much to reassure herself as him.

Festus let Newly go home to get some rest as Doc headed back up to his office to check on the Marshal.

"Festus," Billy said as the hill man moved around the office.

"What ya want, Billy?" Festus asked slowly.

"I just want ta know, yer not mad at me?" Billy said sadly as the deputy stopped in front of the cell.

"I am," Festus replied. "Disappointed in ya to as well as myself. Thought I could help ya see the way I see things, but I guess it just isn't in ya to and the way ol Doc says, it's not yer fault. It's just the way ya are."

"I just wanted to stay here with you," Billy replied confused. "Can't I do that?"

"Not now ya can't," Festus said harshly. "I'm afraid, I don't want ya here, no more!"

"You don't want me?" Billy said hurtfully.

"Like I tole ya, it's not up ta me no more," Festus said curtly. "Now, lay down there and get some sleep, you got ta see the judge tomorrow."

Billy did as he was told but it hurt his feelings that of all people, Festus now rejected him.

Which Festus didn't want to do but the way he figured it, if he was going to have to send the boy away to the county home, it would be better for both of them.

The next morning at the appointed time that Festus needed to take Billy to see Judge Brooker about the shooting, Newly headed over to the office to keep an eye on things while Festus took Billy to the Judge.

"Here," Newly said handing a set of shackles to Festus but the hill man waved it away.

"It's alright Newly," Festus said. "Billy won't give me any trouble. Will ya Billy?"

The young man just stayed silent in the cell as Festus unlocked it.

"C'mon outa there," Festus said handing the keys to Newly.

Billy got slowly to his feet and walked toward the door of the cell, just as he was about to step out, he pushed the door of the cell as hard as he could catching Festus between the door and the brick wall.

Pulling the deputy's gun from the holster, he swung around and leveled the revolver at Newly who ran to help the hill man.

"Stay back," Billy said, the gun shacking in his hand.

"Alright," Newly said raising his hands away from his gun. "No one's gonna hurt you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Newly looked beyond where Billy was standing to where Festus had slid down to the floor, clutching his side, the hill man got to his knees.

"Festus," Newly said as Billy never took his eyes off the deputy. "You hurt?"

"Think I broke a rib," Festus said quietly as Billy moved toward Newly.

"You leave!" Billy said as Newly backed up. "Bring a horse and Festus mule here."

"Alright, Billy," Newly said calmly. "I'll get them and be right back."

"Good," Billy said as Newly opened the door. "You hurry up!"

Newly nodded as Billy slammed the door shut and bared it. The deputy then watched as Billy drew all the curtains.

Newly turned around just in time to see Doc and Kitty heading toward Doc's office.

"Doc," Newly said stopping the physician from going upstairs. "I need your help!"

"Newly, what's wrong?" Doc asked looking around. "Where's Festus?"

"Billy's really out of control," Newly said pointing toward the jail. "He's got Festus gun and they're locked in the jail."

"What!" Doc said heading toward the jail.

"And I think Festus is hurt," Newly said as they arrived at the front door of the jail. "Billy slammed him against the wall with the cell door."

Doc nodded and swiped at his mustache before wrapping lightly. "Billy," Doc said speaking into the door. "It's Doc Adams. Can I come in?"

"No!" Billy said angrily.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see Festus. Newly told me he was hurt!"

"I don't trust you!" Billy yelled.

"I understand that Billy," Doc said slowly. "But it's for Festus, not you."

"He don't need your help," Billy replied curtly. "I'm going to take care of him!"

By now, Burke and a few other men from town had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Let's just break the door down," Burke said as Doc turned around.

"Why don't you be quiet," he admonished. "The boys unstable, breaking in will only set him off!"

"And Festus is in there," Kitty said harshly.

"He wants me to bring a horse and Ruth," Newly said as Doc tugged at his earlobe thoughtfully.

"Well," Doc said gently. "If that would get him to open the door."

"Yeah," Burke said with a nod. "We can be ready for them when they come outside."

"No," Doc said looking around. "That's to risky."

"What other choice do we have," Newly said quietly. "If he takes Festus and leaves, that could be worse."

Doc nodded as he looked at Kitty. "Alright, go get the horse and Ruth," he said turning back toward the door.

"Newly's going to bring the horse and Ruth," Doc said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready," Billy said heading toward the back where the cells are.

"Billy," Festus said as the younger man hauled the hill man to his feet. "Ya got ta listen ta me!"

"No," Billy said smiling. "You listen! I'm taking you out of here. We'll go back to the valley, that's where I belong and you can stay with me! I'm gonna take care of you!"

"That's the problem, Billy," Festus said gently. "This here's my home. I don't want ta go no where else, don't ya see."

"You say that now," Billy said draping Festus arm around his shoulder. "You wait till we get there, you'll like it, you'll see."

Festus held his side as they made their way to the door but every step sent shooting pains though his sides.

Newly returned with a saddled horse and Ruth as Doc looked at Burke who waited just behind the corner of the jail.

Newly nodded as he headed to the other corner of the building.

"Billy," Doc said evenly. "We got the horse and Ruth. Everyone's out of the way, you can come out now!"

Doc took a step back as the door to the jail slowly opened and Billy stepped outside the door practically supporting Festus weight in his right hand, the gun in his left.

Burke stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the jail, Billy turned toward him as the board squeaked from his weight giving Newly the chance to come up behind the younger man and gab his left hand.

"No!" Billy yelled releasing Festus as Newly wrenched the gun from his hand.

Burke came up beside the deputy and together they pushed Billy back inside the jail and locked him up.

"Sorry, Billy," Newly said as the young man looked up at him distraught. "But for now, this is the best place for you."

"Festus," Doc said helping the hill man to his feet.

"They didn't hurt him none, did they?" Festus said leaning on Doc.

"No, we didn't hurt him," Newly said helping Doc put Festus into a chair.

"How bad is it," Doc asked while pressing the hill man's side.

"Bad enough," Festus said slapping at Doc's hand. "What ya tryin ta do? Break the rest!"

"You want me to wrap it or not?" Doc replied angrily as Festus sighed. "Then hush up and let me do it!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Here are the commitment papers, Deputy," Judge Brooker said handing the forms to Festus.

"Thank you, Judge," Festus said with a nod and took the paper work.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be more of a help to him," Judge Brooker said stapling his fingers together.

"So am I Judge," Festus said turning to Matt.

"Newly and I can take him if you want us to," Matt said looking at the hill man seriously.

"Much obliged, Matthew," Festus said folding the papers and putting them in his pocket. "But this is somethin I have ta take care of myself."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "Just don't take any chances."

"I won't," Festus replied heading for the door.

"Festus," Billy said as the hill man lead him to a horse. "Do I have to wear these all the way there."

"Fraid ya do, Billy," Festus said looking at the shackles. "I ain't fixin ta take no chances with you. You done let me down already once."

"I didn't mean to," Billy said sadly as Festus climbed onto Ruth.

"I know you didn't," Festus replied. "But this is the way it's got ta be."

Later that evening, Doc took a seat at the table that Matt and Kitty were already seated at.

"Doc," Kitty said as the older man yawned. "You look done in."

"I am," Doc said swiping his mustache. "It's been a long day."

"Sorry to hear that," Kitty said motioning Sam to bring the Doctor a beer.

"Thanks, Kitty," Doc said sipping the frothy drink. "Festus ain't made it back yet?"

"No," Matt said slowly. "But he'll be along."

"Don't envy him," Doc muttered.

"Shhh," Kitty said looking toward the door. "Here he comes."

"Festus," Kitty said as the hill man took a seat. "Can I get you a beer."

"Thanks, Miz Kitty," Festus said looking sullen. "But I ain't in the mood fer drinkin."

"Well," Doc said looking at the hill man. "That's a first."

"Doc," Kitty said slapping the older man's arm.

"It's alright, Miz Kitty," Festus said shooting the physician an angry look. "That there just goes ta show you what I've said all along!"

"Ya what's that," Doc said as Festus scrunched up his eye.

"That ya ain't nuthin but a quack, quack who don't give a hoot bout nuthin but yer money!" Festus said pointing at the doctor.

Doc scoffed as he got up from his seat and started for the doors of the Long Branch with Festus following.

"And I'll tell you sumthin else..." the hill man said stepping outside with the physician.

Matt rolled his eyes as Kitty grinned. "I'd say things are as normal around here as they've ever been, wouldn't you?" Kitty said putting a hand on Matt's.


End file.
